Protecting the Code (WIP)
by 1230james
Summary: [Work in Progress] A sequel to "Breaking the Code!" Cloudpaw, Stonepaw, Frostpaw, Leafpaw, Tigerpaw and Heatherpaw are now honorary ThunderClan apprentices! But suddenly, Bramblestar had his first life taken away after the ceremony. Join Branchpelt and the rest of the returning cast as he sets out to discover the truth! The truth he might overcome to protect the code! Read now!


**"Protecting the Code" **by 1230james

**[Prologue]**

"Cloudpaw! Frostpaw! Leafpaw! Stonepaw! Tigerpaw! Heatherpaw!"

The whole of a ThunderClan was cheering on the names of six new apprentices.

Cloudpaw and Stonepaw were Jayfeather's and Halfmoon's kits. Branchpelt and Bitterfrost had Frostpaw and Leafpaw. Tigerpaw and Heatherpaw were Mistfur's but no one knew who their father was.

"That is all. This meeting is adjourned!" Bramblestar shouted as he leapt down from the Highledge.

While everyone was celebrating the apprentices' success, Tigerpaw and Heatherpaw quickly left the ThunderClan camp.

Tigerpaw hissed at Heatherpaw, "You remember the plan, right?"

His sister nodded, "Yeah. Let's go."

They quickly rolled in the mud to hide their scent and their faces. Then, they snuck into the leader's den.

Bramblestar noticed the presence of the two apprentices behind him, but didn't recognize them. "What are you two doing in here?"

They said nothing. They only reacted with actions. Tigerpaw stuffed moss into Bramblestar's mouth, and pinned him down to the floor. Heatherpaw swiftly dealt blows to Bramblestar, causing him to bleed excessively. The ThunderClan leader cried for help, but the moss drastically reduced the volume of his cries.

Tigerpaw quietly hissed, "If this doesn't show you that medicine cats shouldn't have kits, then we'll come back and cause more terror."

Afterwards, the two apprentices left, washed themselves off in the river next to the WindClan border, and quickly slipped into the camp without anyone noticing.

After several moments, Cloudpaw and Stonepaw went to get Bramblestar.

"Bramblestar! Where are you?" Cloudpaw called out.

"You're missing out on the festivities-!" Stonepaw stopped when he saw Bramblestar bleeding on the floor. "W-what happened?!"

"Bramblestar? BRAMBLESTAR!" Cloudpaw shrieked.

At once, a few warriors rushed over to the leader's den.

"Someone get Jayfeather and Halfmoon!"

"Already on it!"

"What's going on?"

"Someone murdered Bramblestar!"

"What?!"

"Who did it?"

"I bet Stonepaw and Cloudpaw did it!"

Everyone turned to look at Stonepaw and Cloudpaw. Stonepaw spoke first, "B-but we didn't do it! We found him like this!"

"They're telling the truth!" Branchpelt glared at everyone, "They were with me until I told them to go get Bramblestar!"

"That would be when they killed him!" Tigerpaw shouted. "When else would it be?"

"Before it happened, obviously," the brown tom replied, "But like I said, they were with me until I told them to go get Bramblestar, and that's when they found him dead!"

"How can we trust you? You're accusing my innocent kits!" Mistfur snarled at Branchpelt. "I tried to love you, but all you did was hate. Hate! How can we be sure you're just saying this because you hate me and my kits?"

The tom countered, "Because I'm using the evidence I have! They were with me the whole time!"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned to look up at Squirrelflight. "Enough of this! This argument will end NOW. Branchpelt, I want to have a word with you."

The entire clan dispersed.

Moments later, Branchpelt came out of the leader's den with Squirrelflight.

"Branchpelt! Branchpelt!" Bitterfrost came running over to her mate. "Is everything alright?"

"...No. No, it isn't..." he said blankly.

"W-why not?" the blue-gray queen asked.

He replied, "I've been forced to do apprentice duties for the next 3 moons, and Stonepaw &amp; Cloudpaw will not be trained for 3 moons as well."

"W-what?"

"Unless we can prove they weren't the one who killed Bramblestar, and that I wasn't an accomplice."

Stonepaw stared at Branchpelt, "But why hasn't Squirrelflight exiled us?"

"She thinks it isn't fair for her to exile us when she isn't the leader. She also thinks there might be the possibility where this is just a fraud. She thinks it isn't like you two to suddenly kill Bramblestar. There's no clear possible motive."

"Oh..."

"Well... might as well go see what Purdy needs of me," the brown tom said as he walked away.

Before he stepped inside the elders' den, Branchpelt glared at Mistfur. _I know you're behind this. You and your kits. Guilt is written all over you, and I'll prove that you're the culprit!_

* * *

**[Author's Note]**

Here we go guys, the sequel to Breaking the Code!

So basically, Mistfur's "fatherless" kits think it's wrong to have the code change after they learned all about it.

Follow along as Branchpelt uncovers the truth behind it all, and as he brings it into the light!


End file.
